Now you know
by Scorpion69
Summary: Well, now you know what I feel for you all of the time.


Now you now

Chapter First

I am with my familiar-classmate sitting in on the floor living room at home Kristoff and watched the movie. This proposition make owner house, when we finished make our homework on tomorrow, and all supported him. All, except me, because I just silently do my exercises, but even if I try to say something against anyone not listen me.

The film has just begun, it took only ten minutes from the moment the lights went out and Kristoff pressed the play, except that I was already bored, and I often do not looked at the screen, but see one of the figures in front of a TV. Though I could see her only from the back, but she was here and that was enough. To feel her presence near me - that's probably the most glorious feeling of all that I have ever experienced.

She's the only reason why I communicate with everyone else, I come to such parties and staying on them, spending their time in the company with this are not the smartest people in the world. Alas, it the best way I have invented.

When i see that Kristoff, Anna's guy, hugged the beauty redhead by the shoulders and pulled up to her, I just started to go crazy. He touched her, and besides, she does not mind, but only stronger pressed to shoulder blond. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Get up off the floor and hit Kristoff and at the same time run away, hide from everyone. I just slowly and silently went mad from what i saw.

Finally, unable to bear this scene, I got up and walked toward the balcony. Later, a little cool air of evening May pleasantly to douse face when I crossed the threshold of the open balcony and air relaxing wave spread in the lungs, and then throughout the body. But alone, I stayed not for long. A few minutes later the door opened and Jack went to the balcony.

Pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pockets of jeans, he took one of them in lips and lit it. Taking a deep breath, he released a cloud of smoke in the side, trying not to get in me.

\- Hiccup, you alright? - asked after a few puffs boy with white hair.

\- Yes, of course - I answered indifferently. - What can be wrong with me?

\- Hmm, I don't know. - thoughtfully say guy. - Maybe Anna blame in it?

\- You're wrong. - I said coldly after a few seconds silence.

Jack is my best friend. No, he can't be called the best, just a friend. He is the only one who treats me as a person and not to any unnecessary waste. If not for him, and his popularity with the influence in any company, they wouldn't invite me to itself. And even if I come, then wouldn't allowed me inside. And as a good friend, Jack noticed that happening to me that something was wrong. However, I managed to hide for a long time the cause of my brooding and too scattered and sometimes violent behavior. But week ago he understood, what was going on.

\- Well, how do you say - said guy with blue eyes, extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray. - You know what I think about it.

\- I know, I know. Come to her, talk to her, and so on. - I said, awkwardly parodied friend. - Leave the cigarettes here.

\- Why? - Jack was surprised. - You don't smoke.

\- Leave, i say - I repeated with a little bit angry, turning to white-haired.

\- Well, hold, - said classmate and put pack of cigarettes on the balcony railing. - I'm not your mother, and you are not small child, you have own head on shoulders.

After that, he was gone. Taking a step toward the left the things I looked for a moment on a pack of Marlboro. Finally, deciding to open it, I took one cigarette from the pack and clamped in lips. Taking a lighter, I lit a cigarette, but did not dare to take the first breath, as if something prevented me to do it. Plucking up courage, I finally made it, and it wasn't that feeling, what i want. As soon as the smoke got into the lungs, I immediately wanted to spit and cough. In general, I did so.

\- Don't you think that you shouldn't start? - I heard a soft female voice behind me.

Turning around, I'm just stunned by what I saw Anna. That's it, I did not expect to see here.

\- Yeah, now I guess so too - I said, squeezing his hand with a cigarette.

Burning end slightly burned skin palm, but I did not flinch because of her presence, but only pulled on the face some stupid smile. Taking in one hand a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in the other, I said:

\- Jack will take offense at me. – And I set fire to a pack of cigarettes.

I waited until the fire breaks out a little bit, and put it in the ashtray.

\- Jack really offended. - Anna said with wide smile, and suddenly asked: - You didn't like the movie?

\- No, I'm just something tired today - I said uncertainly, knowing that it was a red-haired choise for a movie to watch.

\- The day has ended, so relax. - She took a step closer to me, was too close, and took my hand. I just forgot how to breathe, and the whole body just turned to stone, and only on the back and arms was a wave of chills. After a few seconds she stepped back and pulled me along. - Come on.

I was too surprised by her behavior to balk, so quietly followed her. At some point hope flashed in my head that she sits next to me, but I returned to the earth Kristoff's hand, which he took Anna for a free hand and sat beside him. Redheaded only once I smiled apologetically and sat down next to the blonde guy. I just make the stupid grin in response.

\- What are you doing there? - whispered to me Jack with vulgar smile.

\- You better shut up - hissed I barely audible.

White haired boy immediately stopped trying to make fun of me. Residue of the film I just spent what is viewed in the back and a couple of felt like my heart is bleeding and broken in many parts.

Film comes to an end, and I impatiently twist in the hand keys of father's car. I managed to beg him, because the Kristoff's house at the other end of the city and my father does not use car in the evening.

Finally on the screen start titles. I immediately rise sharply and silently heading toward the door. Taking the jacket off the hanger, I put it on and ran out of the apartment. Just like that, without telling anyone. For what? It does not interest anyone, and Jack lives only ten minutes' walk from the Kristoff, so I'm not worried about him.

Quickly going down the stairs and passed ten meters to a small parking lot, I approached to a dark blue and quite old, but so beloved BMW fifth series of two thousands release. If you only knew how much I begged her father tonight that he allowed me to take her. And, thank heavens, he agreed.

By clicking on the key, I saw blink headlights and opens lock on the doors. I sit inside and put the key in the ignition and moved up forward, put head into the steering wheel. Several traitors' tears slowly rolled across the face, leaving wet and salty trail. I tried to hold on, but it turned out badly. I felt as if something inside, or heart, or soul, just torn apart.

A few minutes later I heard loud cotton the door of one of the entrances and laughter of the company. Turning his head in the driver's window, I saw that crowd of my classmates came out of the door. Seeing Anna among them, I wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and began to take a carefully look. She said goodbye to the others, and one went on the sidewalk in the side of the road. The others have gone through the apartment courtyard on the opposite side.

"I'll take her to home," - idea appeared in my mind. I quickly started the car the car and turned in her direction.

"Just behave quietly," - I tried to convince myself, when the machine has already caught up with the girl. I pressed button lowering window on the passenger side and say:

\- Anna, you ride?

\- Oh, Hiccup! - said surprised girl, stopping and looking out the window. - I thought you had already left long ago.

\- As you see, no - I said almost natural tone. - Sit down, I'll take you home.

\- Not need it, I'll would get myself - waved redhead.

\- No, is need - I began to insist. - I cannot let you go one night on the town.

\- But you know that i live not far from here - already less confident girl replied.

\- Not less than half an hour to get this "not far", - I said, reaching up and open the passenger door.

\- Well, so be it - smiled blue-eyed girl and sat in the car.

I immediately closed the passenger window and drove off. She reached for the seat belt and was about to fasten it, but noticed that I did not.

\- You don't fasten your seatbelt? - She asked with surprise.

\- Nope, - I replied calmly, already ride on one of the avenues of the city.

\- Why?

\- I do not know - I said with a shrug, and added with a smile: - I just do not like when something presses on me.

\- Then and I will not, - she said letting go of the belt and he quickly returned to his seat.

\- And do not you afraid? You don't know how I drive.

\- No, I'm not, - she replied almost instantly. - I trust you.

From these words, I could not suppress a broad smile. Anna seems to have noticed it, but said nothing. When I led BMW on the street where Anna live, she exclaimed, as if the remembered of something very important, and said:

\- By the way, the guys talked me tomorrow to have a party at home. You are also invited. Will you come?

\- Once you invite me personally - I said, swallowing a small lump in my throat - I certainly will.

In response a redhead just strange is smiling.

\- Your smile drives me crazy - barely audible, and to my own surprise I whispered.

\- What? - asked Anna and turned to me.

\- Your smile - again swallowed and thinking about what an idiot I am, I repeat, - she drives me crazy.

Seeing the necessary of large house number, I stopped beside him. Inside the car was a pause. Apparently, Anna, as and I, just did not know what to say or do in such a situation.

\- But... Just I and Kristoff... - hesitantly spoke redhead.

\- I understand everything, just for some reason, wanted to say this to you –I interrupted girl.

\- I'd probably go. - Hesitantly said the blue-eyed, opening the door and added before its close, - Come to me tomorrow.

I've been watching her and saw how she ran to the door, how long opened it, and then disappeared into the dark hallway. But she did not turn around, do not look back.

\- And why did you do that? Idiot - I whispered to himself, unrolling the BMW and heading home.


End file.
